Joy, Scars, Family
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: The behind the scene of what happens when Emily Prentiss meets up with her total past. (This is a cross over to a degree with Rizzoli & Isles) A sequel to Joy, Scars, Love


***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

Chapter One

JJ was settling into the 13 hour flight to Tele viva. The only thing she knew was that they would be picked up by an air transport plane and flown to An Nasiriyah Iraq then by helicopter to an U.S. Aircraft carrier in the gulf that will transport them to the Arabian Sea.

Jaclyn hadn't told them any more information as of yet and JJ was having a difficult time trusting the strange woman even though Emily said too. She knew that part of it was due to nerves and no sleep.

Maura was setting beside her and could feel the tension and restlessness in her friend. She was also having some doubts about the bazar woman Emily had sent them off with but couldn't be bothered with it at the moment. She needed to hear from Dr. Kate or Jane before Tele Aviv, knowing that all cell phone communication stopped after landing in Israel.

She had to know if her suspicions were correct that someone had tampered with the medicine that was being given to Emily. They had already run the nurses records and found nothing but they decided to end the services anyway. Dr. Kate would move in with Emily as would Jane.

She had drawn blood and had asked Susie to personally run test on it and on the unused medicine still at the house. She had a feeling that a hallucinogenic was in play somewhere. She was worried about her and the baby's health.

Sure Emily was having PTSD's she thought but there was just something off. She also couldn't forget the total darkness in her lover's eyes. She had never seen such pure resolve of purpose to cause death. She shuddered to think what would have happened if Jane hadn't come in triggering a memory of Kia. If Emily would have shot Penelope thinking it was O'Malley.

"You okay there doc?"

"I'm fine just thinking about this morning is all Jennifer."

"I know…has any results come back yet on the tests?"

"No it will take a while. I'm getting as impatient as Jane though."

Smiling, "Yeah she admitted to me a while back that wasn't one of her strong suits."

Maura laughed thinking about Jane coming into the lab pressuring her for information wanting her to make a guess. Now she was wearing Jane's boots so to speak. She cringed at the thought of Jane's two year old boots. "Note to myself… take Jane boot shopping when this is over."

"You look exhausted why don't you try and sleep." Maura said with a look of concern at JJ.

"I'm having an issue in that area right now. I never understood how Emily could block everything out and sleep or just stay awake for days and have it never affect her health or work."

"She is amazing when she puts her mind to it."

"No Maura it was scary sometimes."

"Look lay down in my lap and I'll stroke your hair that always helps Emily sleep."

"It makes Henry sleepy too."

"You need rest before we land. It's all good. Maybe it will give you fresh eyes."

Finally agreeing she laid her head in Maura's lap and started drifting off as the soothing rhythm of her head being massaged lulled her into slumber. Neither one had noticed Jaclyn listening to every word being spoken.

XXXXX

"Jane I have samples to be given to a Susie Chang and I haven't met her before but I understand you work with her."

"I do."

"Will you please take her this box?"

"Sure Dr. Kate I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," she said as she went back into Emily's room.

"What was that all about?" Frankie asked as he rounded the corner seeing the package.

"Oh… nothing just something I have to take care of. How are the kids and ma doing?"

"They are fine but what's up with her?" he asked pointing to Emily's bedroom.

"I don't know Frankie she is a hot mess. She has been through hell you can tell but there is just something on the tip of my tongue but I can't quiet put my finger on it. She really has a dark side."

"Yeah… like what?"

"Well when she shot O'Malley her eyes were completely black and this morning when she had that gun pointed at Pen… well I believe she would have shot her if I hadn't walked in making her see the ghost of her dead wife."

"Yeah… about that Casper"

"Funny twerp… I mean it. There is more to Ms. Prentiss than any of us knows and that scares me for Maura."

"Hey Maura is a big girl and she has known this woman for a long time."

"Not really Frankie. She knew her when she was a teenager there is a big gap from then till now and we have already experienced some of her past already."

"Jane leave it alone, Maura loves this woman more than anyone I've ever seen. You will mess up your friendship if you do not have proof."

"I know Frankie. I really do not think she is a bad person but something is off. Anyway can you do some double duty while I run out for a few?"

"Sure Dr. Reid has Chessie and Ma is with Declan. I will have to go in a couple hours though when Declan goes to his martial arts class."

"Yeah… are you learning anything?"

"Funny Jane," he said rolling his eyes at his big sister.

XXXXX

 _JJ found herself in the arms of a beautiful brunette with the sound of jet engines roaring in the background._

" _I missed you so much."_

" _Shhh… I got you Blackbird… I got you…"_

 _Feeling secure she closed her eyes but when she opened them again they were in the hotel room in Paris._

" _Help me feel again. I am so numb, how can people do those things to each other I can't stop seeing it and it makes me so cold?"_

" _Shhh… I got you Blackbird… I got you."_

 _Emily's hand brushed warmth across her cheek wiping a lost tear away. God… it felt so good. It was the first sense of warmth she had felt in months. Enveloping her JJ couldn't contain the pain anymore and breaks. Finally in her arms she is safe to free herself of all of it. For Emily understands._

" _Em… Touch me…"_

" _Shhh… I got you Jennifer… I got you…"_

 _Now the warmth is on her bare back pulling her… hands pulling her closer into the safety of Emily's chest._

" _I want to be closer…. I want to be total inside your presence."_

 _She can't get close enough even though Emily pulls her closer and closer. She's on fire yet still so cold._

"Shhh… I got you Jennifer…"

Maura was holding the woman that had engulfed her in a vice hug while sleeping. "It's okay I got you Jennifer."

" _Please I need you so much Em."_

" _You always have me…remember it's always Paris in my heart."_

 _Emily's arms began fading yet she could still feel them around her. Her body was on fire yet the winds of loneliness seemed to blow inside her heart making her shiver as the woman faded out._

"EMILY"

"I have you… It is okay… Stay here." Maura whispered as she tried to hold on to JJ as she was startling awake.

"I am so sorry Maura. I guess Emily's not the only one with some PTSD's going on."

"It's okay. You want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure it's just the sound of the jet and knowing I'm going back into the desert again triggered it."

"Does she help you with those triggers?"

"She used to."

"What changed…what caused her to stop helping?"

"It was me. I stopped it because… never mind. You were so right when I was at your house telling you she died. I was in such a dark place so alone but she brought light and safety. I felt something for the first time in months in her arms and when she came back I over dosed in her love and security until I woke up wondering what I was doing. I decided I had to choose between her or my family so I did."

"I'm glad you had each other during that time and I am really sorry you felt conflicted…"

"Why? I mean… sorry you're her wife and I'm having a hard time here. I just woke up in your arms where I see this huge hickey on your neck put there by her and I was dreaming about her. Do not get me wrong I'm grateful that I'm not losing her but this is still all very strange."

"Look Jennifer first of all she didn't give me a hematoma in the heat of passion per say. She has a habit after being intimate to suck during her sleep at least it seems with me. We had to be really careful in school. I have worn a many of turtle necks and button up shirts.

Secondly concerning your first question "why," you two see some of the most horrific acts of humanity daily and there is no one for you to turn to at the end of the day. Yes Jane and I see some pretty bad things but we are at home and can turn to others for comfort, understanding, or even just presence. You two on the other hand have just your team to turn to because most of the time you are in a different city. Can you see… if both of you could be at home every night… then your connection wouldn't be as strong nor your need of each other."

"You are an amazing woman."

"No I am a scientist with an understanding of physical and emotional needs. I do not have the guilt conscience of our Puritan society bottled up on the inside making decisions and judgments for me."

"Yet you are very spiritual even if you want to admit it or not. But speaking of science have the results come in on Emily's blood work?"

"Well my phone is in my purse and since my arms are preoccupied I haven't checked."

"Oh well yeah there's that." JJ said moving to sit up out of her arms smiling.

Maura reached her phone and saw that indeed she had a message. She called Susie after retrieving it.

"Dr. Isles the medicine in the viles contain Ertapenem instead of Amoxicillin."

"That explains the vomiting, high temperatures, and hallucinations. It also explains why she was healing even though not receiving the proper medicine. What is Dr. Kate doing to correct the issues?"

"She has got her own supply of Amoxicillin but she isn't going to start it until tomorrow and she has started the IV again and she is pushing fluids."

"Was there any kidney damage?"

"None that has been detected, the only side effects seem to be the vomiting, fever, and hallucinations."

"What about the baby?"

"Dr. Kate is monitoring it closely but she feels that everything was caught before damage was done to the fetus."

"That's wonderful news. Is Jane near you?"

"Actually… she is right here picking up the print outs for the doctor."

"Maur…"

"Jane… can you have Penelope track the labels on the medicines?"

"We already did and it was a dead end. They went straight from the manufacture to the hospital but we are looking at surveillance video and checking back grounds. Korsak is questioning our friendly nurse who paid us that lovely visit in the hospital."

Jaclyn came and stood in front of Maura motioning that she would like to speak with Jane.

"Hold on Jane I believe Jaclyn wants to tell you something."

"Detective… you need to connect Emily to your hip and be on high alert. I have sent for another operative that she knows and she will be there within twenty four hours. She will introduce herself only as Pearl. Trust her only with both of your lives."

JJ and Maura looked at each other with concern.

"What are you trying to say Jaclyn?" Jane asked impatiently.

"I am saying Emily has taken a stick to a hornets nest and they are coming after her. So get your ass back over to the Ambassadors house and don't let her out of your sight. Trust no one."

"My brother is watching her right now and my mother is there too. Are they in danger?"

"Not yet but the powers that be want her stopped is all I can say. Pearl will take over when she gets there. If you need to ask Emily before she shows up there then do so but she will probably be irritated at me. Tell her I said it's for her own good. She would've and has done the same for me. Here's Maura back."

"Jane I'm concerned whose with Emily right now?"

"Frankie… don't worry I'll call him and tell him not to let anyone in her room until I get back. I'm on my way right now."

"Thank you and you be careful too."

"Look who's telling who to be careful Ms. I got to go to a nuclear war site."

They both laughed instead of saying good-bye.

XXXXX

"Hotch I got a bad feeling about all of this man." Morgan whispered across the aisle of the jet. "Something just feels off about all of this and where did Rossi fly off to this morning?"

"He said it was an errand for the Ambassador and that he would be back as quickly as he could."

"Okay but where did he go?"

"He didn't say but I know that the Ambassador chartered a jet for him."

"Man there is too many secrets flying around. What was that "Slaughterhouse," comment Emily threw out to our newest team members?"

"Look I know Emily has had a lot of secrets but she has always had our best interest in mind and she trust these people with the love of her life so we need to be patient and see."

The Ambassador heard the men's conversation and came to add her opinion to the mix.

"Agent Morgan my daughter does not think about consequences when it comes to her own personal safety but when it comes to the safety of those she loves she has the most integrity and will use the best resources to keep those she loves safe."

"With all due respect ma'am I believe that. I am just concerned this is way even beyond her is all."

"I guarantee you dear sir that she has thought this through and even over thought it and has given us everything necessary to have a successful mission."

The men smiled at her with agreement even though both were still having issues of doubt in the pits of their stomachs.

XXXXX

"Okay Jaclyn it's time to start talking I'm tired of not knowing what's going on." JJ said irritated by the other agent's lack of communication.

"I can only explain if you get the picture yourself per Emily's instructions."

"Look I am also tired of this cloak and dagger tell us right now why are people after Emily!" Maura had all she could handle of secrets and lies at the moment.

"Okay I am going to ask questions and you answer them since you are supposed to know her so well." Jaclyn said being sarcastic with the women she felt was placing her friend in danger.

"We don't have time for your games!"

"Well Miss Goldilocks that's how this is going to play out, and since you're with me on this mission I suggest you lose the attitude or we will all be dead."

"You're the only one giving attitude and secrets and never call me that again!"

"Okay… okay let's all calm down. Ask your questions Jaclyn but be very quick to the chase." Maura decided a level head was the only way to get information from this woman.

"Jennifer…"

"Do not call me that. I only allow two people to call me that and one of them is sitting beside me."

Maura smiled at the words.

"God… okay JJ… when you met Emily how did she react to dead bodies, blood, and so forth?"

"She didn't even blink at it. Hotch even made that comment when I asked her how she dealt with it all coming off a desk job."

"What was her answer?"

"She said she compartmentalized better than most people."

"Okay moving along when on a case did she ever fire first?"

JJ thought a moment "No… not that I can recall."

"When on a case who gave needed clues that would finally lead to capture?"

"Well Emily always had a theory that she would give…"

"Give or feed to see who would piece it together? Who had all the pieces at the bank that day that your husband was shot?"

"Emily pieced it together. She figured out that the woman was a trained assassin."

"Who saved your husband from the explosive?"

"Emily did."

"Do all agents learn explosives to that degree? How did she find your husband with the bomb so quickly unless she knew where to look?"

"OH MY GOD"

"What is it Jennifer?" Maura asked not grasping what was going on.

"Jaclyn is implying Emily is an assassin."

"WHAT!"

"Bingo you finally have gotten the picture but she is not just an assassin she trains them."

"When…how?"

"Well JJ you know how the powers that be give careers then out of the blue they decided a time to screw you and you have no power to say no to them."

JJ just looked at her.

"Now let me tell you the true story of Emily Prentiss during years 21 thru 33."

JJ and Maura just looked like they were going to be sick but they motioned for her to continue.

"Maura… Emily absolutely adored you and still does. When she came to Boston and found out that you were engaged she joined the FBI who gaged her assets and sent her to black ops of the CIA who then loaned her to Interpol."

"We know this already…"

"No interruptions!"

She waited to make sure she had the floor again alone.

"What you do not know… is that Emily was trained as a master spy until they found out she had special skills of a sniper. She was then trained as an assassin. What they didn't realize though is she would not kill anyone that hadn't harmed another soul by the same crime or that wasn't pure evil."

"I'm sorry… but who trained her to be a sniper and when?" Maura asked puzzled.

"No one knows that. She came into the FBI already highly trained she was almost an assassin. She already knew explosives and self-defense moves."

"She never displayed any of that while at the BAU." JJ thought out loud.

"Well the self-defense moves she knew at school because she taught me some and helped me in fencing." Maura said.

"She was so good at all of it that they made her a trainer but it cost them. They had to give her total control. She is a master mind and knows so many secrets on so many people in high places that she totally scares the hell out of them. They tend to give her anything she wants as long as she is still available to clean house."

The women looked confusedly at her.

"I'll give you an example. How easy was it to get a jet to Paris when she died? Was your team dismantled when she came back even after all the crap they pulled in the Doyle case?"

She paused as JJ thought about it.

"No Strauss actually said it was Emily's comments that saved our jobs."

"Exactly… They have people watching her all the time gaging her moves. They get scared when she acts like she wants to quit because they can't keep tabs on her. Why do you think she hates hospitals and doctors so much? It's because they always try to chip her with a track device so they can keep up with her.

She always finds the device and digs it out. Haven't you noticed the scars? No… you wouldn't. I bet she only makes love in the dark or by candle light because of her scars.

They have tried to find out what all she has on everyone but they will never find it she's just too good. When she started busting up the trafficking ring they all got nervous as to when she would reveal their skeletons."

"Wait… you telling me it is people in politics that are trying to kill Emily?" Maura asked finally getting the picture.

"Yes… more to the point someone she is close to outing as a scum bag. Think a moment what would kill Emily the most? If she killed someone she loved while in a flashback."

"Okay this is hard to comprehend." JJ said even though her gut was telling her it was the truth.

"Look… I know it's a lot but settle down and I will give you all the information I can but I'm going to go get us some coffee and give you a moment to process what I've said already."

The two women sat in silence trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Emily could be an assassin.

Chapter Two

Rossi went to the wooden door of the convent and knocked. A young woman opened the door.

Puis-je vous aider monsieur ("May I help you Sir?")

All of a sudden he wished he had brought Penelope with him. His French was iffy at best.

pardonne -moi que vous parlez anglais ("Pardon me do you speak English?")

"Yes I speak English. How may I help you?"

"I would love to speak with a Sister Bernadette."

"Come in and I will see if she is available for visitors."

"Thank you." He said sitting down on a hard wooden bench in the foyer.

XXXXX

Jaclyn handed the women a cup of coffee and sat down across from them. She could tell that both of them had finally accepted the new information but still had questions spinning around their heads.

"Jaclyn you said Emily trains assassins. Are you one?" Maura asked concerned.

"I am a master spy now. I have been trained as an assassin but I'm no way as good as Emily."

"She trained you to kill?" JJ asked puzzled.

"No… I already knew how to kill. I had killed before I meet her. We all had killed before she trained us."

"Is the Falcon an assassin?" Maura asked needing to know.

"No she is an operative but I bet Emily has trained her in defense better than just a regular operative since she considers her family."

"Are Rafael and Z-man assassins?" JJ asked being curious.

"Look… let me just tell you my story. It's not for me to tell anyone else's. I also need you to know that none of this information can leave this plane. I realize that it may come out on its own but there is other peoples' safety to worry about as well."

She paused to see if the seriousness of her statement was being received. After feeling satisfied she made her point.

"Okay… as you already know I impersonated Emily in London until she caught me. Her mother wanted me thrown under the jail but she wouldn't let that happen. From what I gathered from the bobies Emily read my file and asked to speak with me.

I was fourteen and living just a step above the streets. I lived with my mum and her bloke in Kent until I was twelve and slit his throat one night as he slept. They were going to send me away but I ran to London and changed my name. The bastard did things and made me do things… anyway I'm still not sorry his dead.

Emily got the charges dropped somehow and took me in with her and a tough old bird named Bettie. They made me go to school and then I went to college at her expense.

See most people give to charities to help people. They don't want to get their hands dirty. These organizations that are supposed to be for the poor take eighty percent of the funds and only give the poor twenty percent.

Not Emily… she will take in one child and from her trust funds she takes ten percent and cares for that person. She has never lived off of her trusts. She makes a living and has invested wisely to where she has a very good amount separate of her family.

I bet if you look hard enough there will be people she has helped since joining the BAU especially children…"

"There was a girl in Colorado named Carrie Ortiz whose family was brutally murdered in front of her. Emily wanted to bring her back to Washington and raise her." JJ said remembering talking to Emily about how she thought she would make a great mother on the plane after that case.

"Yeah that would be one she would offer to help and I bet if you investigate a little you'll find a trust fund set up for her all through college."

"What you think Emily was going to train her to be an assassin too?"

"No JJ… she has helped at least twenty people that I know of. Only five are assassins, two are spies, two are operatives, there is a lawyer, banker, aeronautics teacher, and the rest are still in college or on their way.

We all came to her wanting to be in the business. I know even after college I still couldn't live a normal life after going through everything so I decided I wanted to really be like Emily and protect the innocent whoever those are."

"You sound so cynical Jaclyn."

"Maura I went to the so called righteous people for help and got a "willy" in my face for my troubles. Then I decided to handle matters and live my life for me. If I had to sell my body for handouts then I would sell it for myself not for second hand clothes. Emily rescued me from that and I owe her my life in more ways than one.

When I came out of training the Doyle thing came up. She was on a mission already and the powers that be thought why not send me in knowing I had been trained by her plus I already knew how to give my body in exchange for whatever.

I was in over my head from the get go. Doyle was and evil man. He would have killed me just for the fun of it. Thankfully Emily came and rescued me by basically taking my place. They decided not to kill him but to get information. Emily would have killed him in a heartbeat but there was Declan and she couldn't so she stayed and took it night after night."

Maura and JJ both gasped as Jaclyn pulled up her shirt and showed them the similar cloverleaf scar in the same place as Emily's branded one.

"He cut this in my skin and left me in the woods with five stab wounds but she got my position out so I could be rescued. I know what price she paid for my life and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

"Jaclyn… Zelalem was with me in Ethiopia as a favor to her…"

"Yes he was and it's Z-man now, just like Raphy was in the desert with JJ without her knowing it."

"WHAT?"

"He was there how do you think you and Cruz got back to the medevac tents without being killed?"

"I always assumed it was called in by the convoy."

"Askaryi was no match for Raphy who got both of you out away from the convoy and radioed your position before going up to high ground to watch over you until help arrived. No one else from your convoy survived."

"I never knew that… well… honestly I never asked because of the shock of losing my baby. I still can't place him though."

"You will not unless he wants you too. He's good."

"She watches over our safety…"

"Yes… so never hurt her because there are people watching and will know it." She smiled in a mocking way yet meaning every word.

"Apparently they are watching everything." JJ said shaking her head.

"Now that you know… she told me to tell you that neither one of you have to continue on the mission. All I have to do is call and she will provide transportation back to the states."

"Why didn't she just tell us before we left?" Maura asked.

"Because… she knew that the house wasn't a safe place plus she knew that you would need time to process it but she couldn't risk the information being spoken about with others in the house for safety."

"So she doesn't trust us?"

"I do not think that's it Jennifer. I think she really thought about our safety. This is Emily we are talking about." Maura said patting JJ's hand.

"Look we are going to land soon and have to be on our "A" game. Just think about it and try to get some rest until we land. I'll ask you again at that time."

"Wait you haven't given us any more information on the mission."

"That's right JJ because Maura has a major handicap for our line of work."

"What's that?"

"She can't lie without hives."

Maura looked at her and shook her head in agreement then hung it.

"Well that's not good but why haven't you at least told me more?" JJ said while smiling at Maura.

"Because Emily doesn't want you to have to lie either."

They all sat back in their seats but none of their eyes closed they were all lost in wonderings and thoughts.

Chapter Three

Jane saw Frankie standing outside Emily's bedroom door.

"What are you doing out here. I told you not to let her out of your sight."

"Look Jane she is doing that stuff Maura does with the breathing and weird sounding music. I can't take it."

"It's called meditation Frankie... how long has she been a wake?"

"About an hour, I'm going to check on ma. She is all yours Casper."

"Funny"

Jane walked in and found Emily setting in a full lotus position with her eyes closed and breathing in deeply holding it then exhaling. She smiled as she thought how she was mirroring Maura's routine.

"Did Maura show you that before she left?"

"No we learned this at school. It helped us focus when we studied."

"What are you focusing on now?"

"Sending positive energy out to everyone on the mission"

Jane took her shoes and jacket off and sat in front of her mirroring her posture.

"That sounds like a very good idea."

"I didn't take you for liking mediation."

"Well you have profiled me right then but Maura likes this stuff so I play along since she watches baseball with me."

"Fair trade"

"I got a call from Maura a little while ago. She put Jaclyn on the phone and she had things to tell me."

Jane watched as Emily just closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath. She watched as everything stilled within the woman in front of her.

"She said that you were in danger here and that she had called another operative to come and protect you and that she would be here within twenty four hours."

Emily smiled, "She called Pearl then."

"Yes… I believe that is what she said the woman answered to. She thought you would be upset by it."

"No I figured she would call someone but Pearl is the only one that it would take twenty four hours to get here. It actually will play into the mission very well."

"I'm lost."

"I promise to tell you soon my friend but right now I need to go down stairs and see how everything is going. Mother's jet should be landing in Rome soon and Maura's in Tele viva in a couple of hours."

"You are not going anywhere. God woman… are you trying to kill yourself? I'll get Garcia to come up here."

Jane watched as Emily looked down at the floor in shame.

"She probably doesn't want to come anywhere near here after what happened."

"That's not true and you couldn't help it you were drugged by someone."

Emily looked up waiting more information.

"Yeah… Maura suspected something wasn't right so she drew blood from you and had Susie run test. She also ran test on the medicine here and found it had been tampered with."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Well Susie, us, Garcia, Maura, JJ, Jaclyn, Dr. Kate and Korsak"

"Tell no one else and tell them to keep a lid on it."

"Why?"

"Just until Pearl gets here, I do not want the responsible party changing avenues until I can have another set of eyes watching that knows the players. You are good Jane and I trust you with my life but these are deep waters we are in right now with too many sharks around."

"Great I hate the ocean and now we are in a seventies adventure film."

Emily looked at her puzzled.

"What? You just said we are in "Jaws."

Emily laughed seeing what Maura found endearing about this woman, "Just go get Garcia for me please."

XXXXX

Rossi entered the jet with Sister Bernadette. He was pleased with himself at one convincing the woman to travel to the states and for getting approval from Rome for her to do so. He wondered if it was his clout that made it possible or something or someone else's. It just seemed too easy of a sale.

"Mr. Rossi we are flying thousands of miles over ocean waters in what is less than the size of a trailer truck?"

"Yes ma'am but I assure you it will make the journey safely. I flew over here in it."

"I will start my prayers now sir." She said not convinced at all.

He smiled and thought, "Great a six and half hour flight with a woman who is going to be saying Hail Mary's the whole way… lucky me."

Chapter Four

Garcia walked in with her babies in her arms. "You rang my brown eyed beauty?"

Emily smiled at the term of endearment. "Yes Pen… can you connect to the planes for a final run down before Jaclyn's plane all have to go silent?"

"I thought as much my sweetness. Give me a moment to wire things up."

"Thank you Pen… I appreciate you."

"Oh course you do I'm sugary sweet and fast on my feet."

"Oh God… save that for you stud on the plane."

"You know you would be my stud if I swung that way so don't be getting all jealous."

Emily and Jane both cracked up laughing and was extremely grateful for the light air Pen had about her.

"What's so funny Princess?"

"Your baby girl is."

"What has delectable and delicious gone and done now?"

"Not saying while you are in mixed company my friend. Remember my mother is sitting behind you."

"What aren't you saying in mixed company?"

"Hello JJ… What Pen was saying."

"Well I just couldn't imagine our Penelope saying anything more off color than when she answered the phone and told Strauss to "talk dirty to me."

Both planes and the Ambassador's house broke out laughing as Garcia blushed.

"That incident has been band from conversation remember JJ?"

"Oh yeah forgot Pen sorry."

"You are lucky you are on a plane and I'm worried about your safety or you would be in big trouble missy."

'Okay… okay… let's focus on things at hand." Hotch said trying to gather everyone's attention back on the mission even though he was grateful for the ice breaking antics of one Penelope Garcia. "Emily you have the floor."

"Thanks Hotch. I was just checking in before everyone landed and some of you have to go silent. I'll start with your plane Hotch. I know you are joining the Secretary of State's plane in Rome. There are really only two things I need to check on because your scripts are totally political. Do you have the box of gourmet coffee?"

"Yes I have it and I understand I am to give it to a Mr. Javadi when he arrives at the meeting."

"Correct. Raphy… You will ride with Hotch and my mother in one car while the others ride together. Nothing has changed in the details of your mission Raphy."

"Yes ma'am I understand."

Emily knew he understood he would be the last off the plane because a double would board the plane as a maintenance man and Raphy would become him and the other man would become Raphy.

He then would go into the restroom of the airport where he would give the real maintenance man his clothes back and take the traditional clothes of a wealthy citizen by the surname of Javadi that the maintenance man would provide him. He then would proceed to a waiting car that drives him to a local mosque where he triggers the information in a hidden computer by the sound waves in his pocket watch.

Then he proceeds to the meeting spot of the summit where Hotch offers the coffee to him as an old acquaintance. He will ask to use the restroom where the double from the plane is waiting and they will switch places once again reuniting Raphy to the group.

"Good… Morgan you are in charge of our mothers' safety."

"I got your back Princess."

"You always have. Mother be safe and know I love you."

The comment caught everyone by surprise especially the Ambassador.

"I love you too Emily." She said straightening her back and trying to hold back the tears.

"Anything from one plane to another," Emily asked giving the others a chance to say any last words.

"Yes… Hope… please be safe and follow Hotch and Morgan's directions and I will see you back in Boston." Maura said. She still wasn't at the point of love yet with her biological mother but she did have affection for her.

"Hotch… Morgan… later," JJ said knowing they knew exactly what was being said.

"Back at you girl"

"Yes be safe JJ and we shall see you back at the Ambassador's house soon." Hotch said with a serous face hoping his statement would pan out to be the truth.

The screen went blue from the Ambassador's plane as the connection was severed by Garcia. Now the only connection was with JJ's plane.

"Okay ladies now that we are alone finally let's get down to the business at hand. Jaclyn I understand you sent for Pearl."

"Yes I did…"

"Good job that will work into the plans well."

"I though you would be upset."

"No that was thinking on your feet… although I wouldn't have chosen Pearl because of her mission but it was a good call. Now have things been addressed?"

"Yes ma'am they have been."

They noticed Emily looking down and taking a deep breath.

"Em it was a shock and there are a thousand of questions you will have to answer when we get home but we are with you." JJ said trying to comfort her.

"Thank you Jennifer." Emily said while still holding her breath waiting on Maura's reaction.

"I will not sugar coat this habibiy. I am stunned and puzzled but I love and trust you no matter what. I agree with Jennifer there will be many conversations need about this not to judge but for understanding."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jane was getting irritated from the lack of information.

"It's okay Jane it was just some information they needed to know before going further on the mission. I take it that you both are going to continue then?" Jaclyn said.

"Like hell it's nothing!"

"Language Jane"

"No Maura… I've been patient… I even sat and did the breathing yoga thing with her and you know how much I hate that."

"Jane!" Emily shouted.

They all became quite with a look of shock.

"I will explain things later! I have to go over finally details to get them home in one piece and your need to know is not part of it…"

"Emily…" Garcia shouted as the woman doubled over holding her side in pain.

"Jane… Go get Dr. Kate now!" Pen was in a panic.

"Pen what's going on?" Maura was now in doctor mode.

"She is breathing hard and holding her side."

"Pen… Try and get her into a standing position."

"She is waving me off…"

Emily stood up after the spasm calmed. "I'm sorry I have to finish with Jaclyn."

"I'm here boss."

"Z-man will meet you in Tele viva at the airport he has all the new information you will need… ouch…"

Emily went down with another spasm.

"Dr. Kate thank god."

"What's happening?"

"Your wife is tough she refused pain medicine twice now. I believe she is also holding back some stress causing her some muscle spasms in her side."

"Emily Prentiss you follow the doctor's orders!" JJ found herself yelling at the computer.

"Okay… okay… let's all just calm down." Maura said taking over. "Emily we love you no matter what and we will come back to you but we want to come back to you in one piece. Please habibiy please." Maura was in tears now.

"Maura I promise. Give me the shot doctor. I love you all so much take care."

"Jane… Are you still there?"

"I'm here Maur." Jane said dejectedly.

"I know this is eating you up not knowing everything… but Jane I have never heard Emily yell like that."

"I'm sorry Maur you know how I get on an investigation."

"Jane this isn't an investigation. This is a mission that has to have many secrets to keep people safe. We trust her and we are asking you to do the same." JJ said as calmly as she could under the fiery boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"I know she is a handful just like you are. What was said was of a personal nature not something that everyone needs to know so please drop it for me."

"Okay Maur I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Jane just keep her calm and safe and we will see you in a few days promise."

"Pen… Keep an eye on our girl."

"You got it JJ but you owe my big time. Jez… I thought testosterone was bad but it can't hold a candle to alpha estrogen. Pen out."

The screens went blue as the connections were ended and everyone on the plane broke out laughing.

"Do you think those two will make it without killing each other?" Jaclyn asked honestly.

"They will find a way. They are so alike that they propel each other sometimes is all. But in the end they both want the best for the ones they love, even if it means putting up with each other." Maura said smiling and hoping she was right.

Chapter Five

The plane landed in Tele viva at dawn. The women were glad to be on solid ground moving around.

"Okay ladies hand over your electronic devices."

"What are you talking about Jaclyn?" Maura asked puzzled.

"All electronic devices will be locked in this case and sent back to Boston. From this point on we are on mission silence."

"I understand that but why take our phones?"

"Maura…" JJ intervened on Jaclyn's behalf. "We can be tracked by our electronics. If we send them back to Boston no one but the people we need to know will be able to track us. I'm sure we will be given new phones as well as everything else."

"JJ is correct. We have been checked into a hotel where all the things you brought with you will stay except those things pertinent to the mission. It will stay until we pick them up again or be sent to us where ever."

"Wow…" Maura said shaking her head. "You watch movies and see these kinds of things but they seem so fictional and yet here I stand listening to the very words James Bond would be hearing."

"You okay? You good to do this…"

"Yes Jennifer it's just so surreal is all."

"I know but let's get it all over with and go home."

She smiled at JJ and handed Jaclyn her tablet and phone.

"Now I need your purses that include your passports and any other telling I.D."

"Just give it to her Maura… I'm sure we have new ones anyway."

"How can I pretend to be someone else? I can't lie."

"Just pretend you're a character in a big play and follow JJ and my leads. We will pull you through it."

"Better yet pretend you are Emily on assignment. You two are connected so you should be able to channel her abilities." JJ said hoping that would settle her.

"I can do that Jennifer that's a good idea."

"Okay… I see Z-man and there are two cars." JJ said looking at Jaclyn.

"Hang here a moment let me see what's up."

XXXXX

Jane took a deep breath before entering Emily's room. She had blown it earlier. She was remembering the angry woman telling her to get out of her room that she didn't need her help. She hoped Maura wouldn't be to mad that she left Garcia to watch her instead of staying herself. She did however sit outside the bedroom door just in case.

She could hear Emily tossing and mumbling in her sleep. She remembered what Maura had said about stopping the nightmares and how she promised to sleep beside her. She was going to try it after making sure Emily's Glock was unloaded though.

"What are you doing in here?" Pen whispered.

"I'm going to unload her gun and crawl in that bed so her nightmares will stop."

"Are you crazy? Em doesn't want you in here."

"Look Pen I know I screwed up earlier but I totally understand nightmares and Maur expects me to help keep her calm… which I haven't done up till this moment but I at least have to try."

"You're a brave soul crawling into bed with Prentiss."

"Yeah… yeah… go get some sleep yourself."

"Good-night"

Jane waved her out as she found the Glock and started to unload it but deiced better of it thinking the sound of it being unloaded would wake the woman sleeping. She took the gun and placed it with hers under the bed on her side.

She sat in the chair across from the bed and took her boots off then pulled her pants and shirt off planning on sleeping only in her tank top and underwear. "Here goes nothing" she thought to herself as she gentle slid in under the covers. Emily mumbled and scooted over to her totally asleep and put her head on Jane's chest.

"Damn she is a cuddly one." Jane thought as she tried to control her breathing even though she wanted to wig out a bit.

She knew the only way this was going to work depended on her chilling out. She began to relax as she noticed the mumblings of the woman on her chest had ended. She smiled that it had worked and finally feel asleep herself even though having someone lying on her chest was totally a new experience and just weird.

XXXXX

Jaclyn came back in and motioned for them to follow her to the first car that was waiting to take them to the hotel. JJ noticed that Z-man and the second car hadn't followed them.

"What's up? Isn't Z-man coming with us?"

"No he is going on to the next point and will meet up with us before we head into Pakistan."

They didn't see the two women boarding the jet that was heading back to Boston.

"So what is the plan Jaclyn?"

"Well JJ we are going to go to the hotel and shower, order room service, and sleep for eight hours. Then we will leave like we are going out on the town. We will be picked up and taken to an army base where we will board an air transport plane to An Nasiriyah Iraq where we will then hop a chopper to a ship in the Gulf that will take us to the Arabian Sea where we will prepare for landing tomorrow night."

"I have a question. If we aren't in the hotel won't someone get suspicious?"

"That's a good observation Maura but we have people who will enter the hotel posing as us and they will be kept informed about the number of days we need the hotel for. Right now the rooms are rented for the week. Now I hope you two do not mind sharing a room we could only get two and I figured you would be more comfortable sharing with each other than with me."

"That's totally okay with us" JJ answered.

"Okay we are here let's go and get some food and sleep big night tonight." She said handing JJ their room key.

XXXXX

Dr. Kate had slipped into the room to check on her patient when she heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door. It opened in a quick motion as Frankie came bouldering in. Jane's eyes popped open as she saw her brother about to speak. She was so grateful to see Dr. Kate slapping her hand against his mouth before he could say anything.

Emily shifted a bit but remained asleep only beginning the waking up phase. Jane was very surprised to feel that Emily's hand was under her tank top cupping her breast. As the sleeping woman began waking up more she started moving her hand around the breast like something wasn't right.

Jane was holding her breath and blushing red as everything unfolded. Finally popping her head up and looking Jane in the eyes. "What's going on?"

"I could ask the same thing." Jane motioned down with her head to where Emily's hand rested across her nipple.

"God I'm so sorry…" She removed her hand with a swift move. "I must have thought you were Maura. But why are you in my bed? And get out!"

"Emily I know you are angry with me but I promised Maura to help you sleep and it worked. I'm sorry."

"Okay… but get out. Why is there an audience to my sleeping? Get out all of you. Where's Pen?"

Penelope walked in, "Well the Princess has woken up all grumpy hasn't she?"

"Shut up… you would be grumpy too if you woke up in the middle of a Saturday Night Live skit."

"It seems my patient is starting to feel better." Dr. Kate said smiling at the scene.

"Look I just came in to tell you that things are happening. We are getting files like crazy down stairs." Frankie said excitedly.

"Thanks Frankie let's go talk in the hall. "Jane said getting up to leave after reaching for her pants.

"Emily…" Garcia said looking at her with a "you should apologize to Jane" look.

Emily took in a deep breath, "Jane look I'm sorry as you have seen I do not handle surprises very well. Can we talk later when everything has calmed down?"

"Yeah… sure"

"And by the way thank you for helping me sleep."

"It was nothing… I get it… "Hoyt." She said giving the other woman a weak smile of understanding.

"Jane" Frankie yelled from the hallway.

"I'm coming Frankie hold on."

"What the hell was that in there?"

"What?" Jane said blowing him off.

"Are you batting for the other team now? And with Maura's wife what's up with that Janie?"

"Shut up Frankie you have no clue and no I am as straight as an arrow."

"Didn't look that why in there"

"Look she has really bad night mares and I was just helping her sleep. What the hell were you doing Frankie busting in the room like that? She could've killed you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You forgetting she pulled a Glock on Pen who did the same thing."

"I figured you had her gun or you wouldn't be in there with her."

"Well that thought was right but I believe she could kill a person with her bare hands when she is in that state. It's scary Frankie."

"Oh wow…what do they teach you in spy school?"

"I'm not so sure this is all spy stuff."

"Jane… Leave it alone remember Maura loves her."

"I know. I'm going to go get a shower." She knew she need time to process everything that had happened in the past ten minutes and a shower would help clear the cob webs.

Chapter Six

It was going to be a busy day they thought with all the files flowing in until Emily told everyone that they were trash files being sent to throw the Iranian government off. The team looked at her like she was crazy and brilliant all in one. Garcia and Jane looked at each other wondering what their friends were walking into. They knew that only Emily knew for sure.

The summit trip only lasted two days since every answer was no from the Iranians. The team was heading home while the politicians tried again to gain a peaceful resolution. There wasn't any need of them risking their lives any longer.

"What time is it?"

"It's noon Em." Garcia said looking at her screen.

"I need to meditate. Can you join me Jane… please?"

"Sure"

They unrolled out the mats and got in lotus positions. Emily closed her eyes and started deep breathing. Jane just watched her for several minutes before doing the same.

Thirty minutes passed, "Jane I understand you being upset with me and protective of Maura. I am glad she has a friend like you in her life. I just need you to learn to trust me. I know you have no reason to and I know I set off all your cop instincts. There is a fine line between good and evil."

"I'm just not getting you. You come in here this time shooting like a sniper and turning the world upside down…"

"I know." Emily stopped the rant before it started she just didn't have the patients or the energy to handle it properly.

"I also cannot explain most things to you because of clearances. I promise soon I will explain more but for now know I am one of the good guys. I promise I haven't sent my friends and soulmate into harm's way for nothing.

The thing with my mother's trip was going to happen anyway. Politics always happen I just used them to insure a safe path for our friends. There is profit in chaos and yes I stole that line from the move "Operation Pettie Coat" but it is true.

There is another part of the puzzle coming tonight and it will probably piss you off again and give you doubts but trust me it's all a chess match and you have to watch the whole match to understand the battle."

"Maur loves playing chess."

"Do you two play?"

"No we are both too competitive. I do not want to get in those waters with miss genius."

"I get that she can be ruthless."

"Did she learn from you or did you learn from her?"

"Ouch… truth much"

They both laughed.

"I believe it's time for you to eat and take your medicine."

"I hate you."

Jane smiled at the term of endearment.

XXXXX

Garcia was going to check the main computers and have some girl time with Xandy when she noticed Rossi entering the house with a nun.

"Penelope this is Sister Bernadette."

"Hello… it's nice to meet you."

The nun looked at the woman who was dressed in a hot pink dress with busy green lines in it. Then she looked at the blonde hair with green highlights in it and was left a little speechless.

"Oh… sorry hello," was all the woman could get out.

"Penelope is Emily in her room?" Rossi asked laughing on the inside knowing basically what the sister was thinking.

"Yes sir she is."

"Can you escort the sister to Emily's room?" Rossi said with a smile.

"Yes sir no worries." She said giving him a questioning look.

Pen knocked on the door the bedroom door, "Emily I have someone here that Rossi wants you to see."

"The doors open Pen. Jane's just making sure that I take my medicine."

"I'm sorry sister if she isn't in the best of moods. She hates medicine and doctors."

"Glad to see nothing has changed."

Penelope looked at the woman and smiled. She already liked her for some odd reason.

"Emily this is Sister…"

Pen never got to finish the statement for Emily was up in a flash engulfing the sister in a hug and sobbing. Jane and Garcia just looked at each other. Jane mouthed "Who is that?" to Garcia.

"Shhh… My angel."

Emily pulled her tighter.

Rossi knocked on the door "May I come in?"

Garcia motioned for him to come in.

"Ladies I take it that Emily has recognized her but let me introduce you to Sister Bernadette formally known as…"

Emily pulled back and finished the statement, "Sister Kate."

Both women's mouths fell open in shock.

Chapter Seven

Maura awoke in the hotel room around six. She noticed that JJ had decided to take another shower which wasn't such a bad idea she thought. Who knew when their next one would be.

When they had arrived they were told that the car would be there to pick them up at eight. So they had two hours to get things in order. She wanted to mainly get her mental atmosphere in the right place.

She decided to meditate and receive all the positive energy she felt circling around her. She knew that it was Emily sending her strength and love. That would help center her for what she would be required to do.

Allowing a moment of reflection on the last night in Boston she realized in some ways Emily wasn't the only one living on memories or fantasies. She smiled knowing that's why no one could steal her heart for it always was in Emily's hand.

She thought about how the beautiful woman had always protected her hear even though she thought she threw it away. She reminisced on her time in Ethiopia and how Zelalem watched over her every move. She actually felt she knew all of them but really couldn't place them. She would have to talk to Emily about that when she got home amongst other things.

She got up and stretched and got into a lotus position and began listening to the water of JJ shower and allowed the thoughts of her and Emily's loving night to cascade over her and center her in the knowledge and peace of their love for one another.

She could hear the poem being recited then the memory of taking Emily's hand and watching the emotions fill and over flow her lover's eyes. She gasped out loud as the same current bolted through her reminding her body of the electricity that charged thru both of them when Emily's hand came in contact for the first time with her desire. Nothing would ever compare to seeing her love's eyes rolled back as though she was experiencing heaven just by touching her.

Taking a deep breath before she had to make her last shower for a while a cold one she whispered out to the atmosphere, "I love you Emily Prentiss." Then slow she started the breathing routine learned years ago to focus her mind on the matters at hand.

XXXXX

JJ had woken from the most sensuous dream she had ever had. She needed a shower to clear her thoughts for the woman she was in the heat of passion with wife was in the bed next to hers.

She knew that Maura wouldn't judge her or even be jealous. She even smiled thinking she might even be pleased that Emily came in a dream and helped her to cope. She thought, "Jane's right they are turning us into aliens but I'm not really minding the transformation now."

She tip toed to the bathroom and started the shower. Stepping under the spray the water flooded back the memory of her dream live and in HD.

" _Blackbird it's always Paris in my heart…"_

 _She heard the words whispered behind her as strong arms came around her waist and pulled her into the warm chest behind her._

" _You left earlier."_

" _No I hid in the realms of your heart, I'm here with all of your loves keeping them safe."_

" _Em I'm nervous about this all. I lost a baby the last time I came to the desert."_

" _Trust me love no babies will be lost and maybe some will be saved."_

" _I love you Emily… make love to me… let me feel you before I lose my courage."_

" _You are strong my lovely Jennifer."_

 _She turned JJ around and kissed her deeply. JJ started to unbutton Emily's shirt but stopped when a warm hand was placed on hers._

" _Please Em I need to feel you."_

" _I know but I want you to understand this is for you love. I want you to feel every ounce of emotion and strength I have for you. Drink from it anytime for I have dug a special well of love and encouragement for you and there is an endless supply."_

 _JJ captured her lips in a searing kiss. She felt as though she was drinking in Emily's very presence. She could feel Emily's hands everywhere at once leaving streams of fire on her skin._

" _You are strong and you are amazing Jennifer. I love you."_

The water turned cold pulling her from the dream. She put her arms around her chest almost hoping to capture the arms she still felt around her. She smiled and breathed deeply almost smelling a hint of Emily's shampoo.

"Everything is going to be okay. I know you are with me Em. It is Paris always in my heart too." She said to the air around her almost believing that somehow Emily heard her. "Yep… turning into an aliening," She thought as she started out of the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Hello my comrades in arms," Garcia said as the screens came to life as the first team boarded the jet to get to Rome then back to Boston.

"Hey baby girl… how's JJ?"

"Sorry no can do my friend they are on communication lockdown."

"Wow… not even the queen of Quantico can break the silence."

"Sorry my chocolate thunder this is per the "princess" who is in let's just say a foul mood at the moment."

"Hey… let's just say I'm right here and can hear every word."

"Sorry…" She said and then mouthed to the screen "see."

"Emily what's up?" Hotch asked getting to the point.

"Everything is on schedule Hotch. They landed and should be on the ait transport heading to Iraq. The package should be here before you arrive home."

"Good… were you able to receive all the files from Raphy's mission?"

"Yes… we have received them and did they have the effect you hopped they would?"

"Yes to a degree… we have seen troop movements up to the north away from where they could cause problems. Unfortunately only half have moved so there may still be issues."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No… at this point there can't be any more changes due to the fact of the silence. I am confident though that the right people are in place and everything will work."

"That's good enough for me then. We will see you tomorrow then."

"Hotch… is my mother near?"

"I'm here dear."

"Thank you for the surprise package you sent me from France."

"You are welcome… I look forward to meeting this woman soon."

"I look forward in having you home mother." She said and blew a kiss.

The Ambassador smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. She hoped it would be a good home coming. She wondered if she would have to come clean about being the one to get Sister Kate exiled in the first place. She decided to cross that bridge when it came up if it did.

XXXXX

The tinted sedan pulled up at the army base and was ushered through. The ladies were let out in a make shift terminal where they changed out of the evening wear and into the travel clothes they had packed to change into. Their gowns and heals were given to a guard who they assumed would be giving to their impersonators.

They checked and double checked all their pockets to make sure nothing had fallen out of the supplies they were carrying with them once satisfied they headed out to meet the air transport plane.

Before boarding they were given heavy coats for the trip and JJ had déjà vu. Maura heard the sudden intake of breath and placed her arm around JJ waist. The simple jester and the warm understanding smile were enough to bring her back to the present.

They knew it was going to be a long journey for they would have to cross Jordan, Saudi Arabia, then into Iraq.

Jaclyn knew that Z-man had already flown to Ethiopia then on into Djibouti where he met up with the fishing vessel he would be using to join the women in the Arabian Sea.

The plan originally was for them to go to shore in Jiwani Pakistan then cross over and up into the desert but since all hell broke loose at the border the plan was altered and they would be going a shore by a fishing vessel that Z-man was on at the Port of Pas Bandar.

She trusted Emily totally but she had an uneasy feeling about this mission. She smiled to herself knowing this change in plan was probably the main plan to begin with knowing her boss. That woman gave new meaning to the words controlled chaos.

Chapter Eight

Jane had dared to slip into the bed again with Emily. She just couldn't get past the promise she made to Maura. This time though Pen decided to stay by her babies and sleep in the chair.

Emily awoke to a sound and waited. The two intruders came in and just stood gathering the room.

"Hello Pearl."

"You always know my friend."

The two women had woken up at the sound of voices and turned on the lights. Emily got up and engulfed her friends in a hug.

Jane came to Emily side to see who had managed to get past all of the security of the house.

"Penelope… Jane… this is Pearl and this is the Falcon."

Jane drew back to punch Emily upon hearing that the Falcon was in front of them. Emily spun and caught her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. Frankie who was outside the door on guard duty barged in and drew his gun and placed it to Emily's head.

"Take your hand off my sister."

Emily not even looking at him stomped his foot then aimed high and cracked his nose. He dropped his gun and Pearl picked it up.

"She broke my nose."

"You are lucky you're not dead. She aimed high instead of where she normal would have which would have been your throat. Now leave!" Pearl said angrily.

Emily looked into Jane's eyes with pure black ones. "I have been beaten and raped repeatedly hell I have even died once and lived in exile so those I love could be safe and you again judge me so quickly. I told you today trying to prepare you and yet here we are."

Jane could feel the tight grip on her wind pipe and yet was unable to get any leverage to break the hold because of how Emily was positioned.

"I will only tell you this one time. Never try to hit me again. I am through being a punching bag. You are to stay away from me until Maura returns. I do not need you at all. Now leave and check on your brother and tell him if he is going to pull his gun again on anyone to be ready to shoot and not leave the safety on."

Penelope was just in shock of everything that happened. It was all so quick.

Rossi came in after the show. "Prentiss what the hell is going on? Dr. Kate is fixing Frankie's nose and Jane is furious."

"Leave it be Rossi. Gather everyone including Jane down stairs in thirty. Just keep the Rizzoli's away from me. I am angry and need a cooling down moment. Everyone leave but Pearl and Natheline."

"Aunt Emily what is up? Why did that woman attack you?"

"Just a misunderstanding love… now come here and let me look at you."

XXXXX

"Frankie dear god what happened?" Angelia asked all hyper.

"That crazy woman in there had Jane by the throat and I pulled my gun and she cold cocked me."

"Jane can't you arrest her or something?"

"No ma… it was my fault."

"How is it your fault that a crazy woman chokes you and breaks your brother's nose?"

"I pulled back to punch her and she caught my throat before I could hit her."

"What? You who warned me about waking her up this morning were going to hit that killing machine in there. Are you crazy now?"

"No Frankie it's my fault she warned me that something was going to happen soon that I wouldn't like and to please just trust her but I reacted first instead of listening and now I've broken my promise to Maur again."

"Oh honey I'm sure Maura will understand."

"I'm not so sure ma."

"But shouldn't she have to pay for breaking Frankie's nose?"

"No because mister smart pants put a gun to a Federal Agents head. By the way she told me to tell you if you plan on doing that again to anyone to remove the safety first and be prepared to shoot."

"How did she know the safety was on?"

"She's good is all I can say Frankie and she is right…"

"Excuse me folks but Emily wants Jane and Frankie downstairs in thirty she is going to give us information and updates on the mission."

"Thank you Agent Rossi." Jane said.

He started to leave and remembered Emily's demand that they stay away from her.

"Oh yeah… you two… please… stand at the back of the room away from her. She is still a little hot under the collar but she doesn't want you out of the loop." Rossi said as he gave a half smile but was laughing on the inside at young Frankie's nose.

"See Janie you haven't blown it but I would take Mr. Rossi's advice and stay away from her for a while."

"Maybe your right ma"

XXXXX

"Bloody hell Emily it's two in the morning this better be good" Clyde said sleepily.

"Shut up Clyde your beautiful enough… at least for the women you date anyway." Emily said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Ouch… grumpy much," he retorted back.

"You are used to grumpy by now and you kind of like it anyways."

They all laughed as she went to the front of the room.

"Okay this is what we have. Team one with Raphy will land around nine tomorrow. They are only refueling in Rome this time and are flying nonstop back to Boston."

"You woke us up to tell us that boss?"

"Yes Xandy well as to introduce you to my new body guard Pearl who also brought the Falcon with her."

"What?" They all looked confused.

"This is Nathaline Lavine aka the Falcon. Now before everyone goes ape crap over the mission that JJ and the others are on, know their mission is not in vain and they will be bringing very important information and persons back with them.

I need you all to trust me please. Nathaline has given me some very important thumb drives that I will be going over and distributing information to the appropriate people and departments throughout the night.

Before we break up and everyone goes back to bed. I was going to apologize for what happened earlier in my bedroom but that would be hypocritical. I am sorry that things unfolded the way they did and I am sorry that someone was hurt. I am not sorry I defended myself but I am sorry for the tension that has caused this atmosphere.

There are things I know you all want to know that will not be given for the pure safety of other people's lives. Things are going to get even tenser in that we have no way of communicating with those we love and care about. But I trust the ones sent on this mission and I believe in this mission as well. Thank you in advance for your trust and patience and good-night."

They all watched as Emily, Penelope and the two new arrivals left the room to go back up to her bedroom for a long night of going over information.

 **Thank you all for reading. I realize this is a cliff hanger but after the long wait on the last part I wanted to get something posted quicker this time. It takes more time in this part because I really have to think things through so I do not write myself in a corner.**

 **The next section will finish the mission that has twist as well and many more revelations to come. I must admit this section wasn't in the rough outline of my original story and I'm in very new and deep waters but the characters wouldn't let me cheat their story.**

 **I again want to say how much I appreciate you for reading their voice and story and as always comment and reviews are very much welcome. I do listen even if the story doesn't go where you think it should. I still promise a that this story will be true to itself and I hope leave you with a rich taste after reading it.**


End file.
